leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Azumarill (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=2'07" |height-m=0.8 |weight-lbs=62.8 |weight-kg=28.5 |abilitylayout=2 |ability1=Thick Fat |ability2=Huge Power |abilityd=Sap Sipper |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Water 1 |egggroup2=Fairy |eggcycles=10 |evtotal=3 |evhp=3 |expyield=189 |oldexp=153 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=75 |body=06 |pokefordex=azumarill |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Azumarill (Japanese: マリルリ Marilli) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18. It is the final form of . Biology Azumarill is a blue, bipedal Pokémon that has an ovoid body. The lower half of its body is white with a white, bubble-like pattern above it, which helps to camouflage it in water. It has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides and circular eyes. When in the water, it rolls up its ears to prevent the insides from becoming wet. Its arms and feet are short with rounded ends and no discernible digits. It has a black zigzagging tail with a blue, bubble-like tip. Azumarill has highly developed hearing that allows it to hear distances, even when it is underwater. By keeping still and listening closely, it can identity prey even in wild, fast-moving rivers. If Azumarill spots a drowning Pokémon, it will make a balloon out of air that helps them breathe. It lives in and can live in the water all day long. In the anime Major appearances A female Azumarill debuted in Love, Totodile Style, under the ownership of Trixie. It is among the Pokémon she uses in her circus, and became the target of . It was also the love interest of both Ash's Totodile and Trixie's , though she reciprocated the feelings of only the latter. An Azumarill is one of the friends of the Pichu Brothers. It appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1), Big Meowth, Little Dreams, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. It also made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Azumarill appeared in Tie One On!, under the ownership of Jackson. It first got into an altercation with 's Pokémon over possession of an apple. Jackson then used it against Ash in the Silver Conference; it went up against and was soon defeated by . An Azumarill appeared in PK13, where it was about to perform a song in the Summer Festival before a wild kidnapped it. An Azumarill appeared in Shapes of Things to Come, under the ownership of Paul. He used it during his battle at the Oreburgh Gym, where it went up against Roark's and lost to its despite having the type advantage. In the next episode, Paul was revealed to have given it away to a passing Trainer. An Azumarill appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!. It was a powerful and eager member of 's pirate gang, who had no problems with stealing food from humans. It battled Ash's Snivy and alongside Croconaw but was defeated. However, it did assist in the rescue of the before happily joining Officer Jenny. Minor appearances An Azumarill appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A 's Azumarill appeared in The Big Balloon Blow-Up, where it was among the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Balloon Race. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. An Azumarill was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. An Azumarill appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. An Azumarill appeared in A Ruin with a View. An Azumarill appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A 's Azumarill appeared in Mean With Envy. An Azumarill appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Azumarill appeared in What I Did for Love!. An Azumarill along with an and a made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler. They were used to put out a fire in a forest. A Coordinator's Azumarill appeared in Arrival of a Rival!, where it was participating in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. An Azumarill appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a and . An Azumarill appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, where it was used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. An Azumarill appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. An Azumarill made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. An Azumarill appeared alongside an Azurill and Marill in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Azumarill appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Two Azumarill appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. An Azumarill appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. An Azumarill appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of a . An Azumarill appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. Three Azumarill appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. They were among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. An Azumarill appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Six Trainers' Azumarill appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.}} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Madam Azumarill is a ninja master and Apricot and Marimaru's teacher in the ninja arts. She is also Marimaru's mother. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Azumarill debuts in Forretress of Solitude, under the ownership of the Pokémon Association. battles it in his aptitude test to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City. An Azumarill appears in Absolutely Azumarill, where it is being chased by 's mother, Mirei. In Fortunately for Feraligatr, Mirei was seen with an Azumarill in her possession, though whether it is the same individual as the one she chased after previously is unknown. uses an Azumarill in VS. Azumarill I and VS. Azumarill II in an attempt to drown both and Flannery in the cable car of Mt. Chimney. An Azumarill appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. An Azumarill appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is the Pokémon in charge of the , where job requests can be accepted and canceled. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} , , , and , Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine, Floccesy Ranch, Pinwheel Forest, , Relic Passage ( ing in ) Routes , , and , Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine ( )}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Water)}} , , , , , and , Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast , Camp Starlight }} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Silver Falls}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 76 Event: (Winking)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Lake of Tranquility (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Serene Village Café Connection}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was ½×, and , , , and moves were 1×. }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20|†}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|†}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15|†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20|†}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=183 |name2=Marill |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=184 |name3=Azumarill |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation V, Azumarill and Marill are the only Pokémon that can have the type as their sole weakness. This is because of their Hidden Ability . * Azumarill is the only member of its evolutionary line that was not publicly revealed prior to the generation it debuted in. Origin It may be based on a combination of a and a or possibly a or . It could be also possibly based on the s, which have a strong preference for wet areas (such as , , , and river ) and that will take to the water and swim. Azumarill's water-like splash pattern may reflect from the camouflage of of aquatic animals such as s and s, being that they have a dark coloration on top to match the dark water underneath and a white coloration on their under to match the sunlight from above. Name origin Azumarill is a combination of azure (a shade of blue) or azul (Spanish and Portuguese for blue), , and possibly rill (a small river or brook) Marilli may be a combination of 丸い marui (round or circular) or 鞠 mari (ball) and 瑠璃 ruri ( ). In other languages |zh_yue=馬利露麗 Máhleihlouhlaih|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of its Japanese name. Also contains |hi=अजुमेरिल Azumarill|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Азумарилл Azumarill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Madam Azumarill * Azumarill (Gates to Infinity) External links |} 182 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Azumarill es:Azumarill fr:Azumarill it:Azumarill ja:マリルリ zh:玛力露丽